


King Dove

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel Wings, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Shotacon, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: In episode twenty five of " The Legend of the Triton Legacy" Luke finds himself fighting through white castle. He's killed many foes who dare to oppose him, but this time- he may have met his match.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	King Dove

Luke panted, unsure of how much more of this he could take. He had been fighting for so long, when did it end? 

His clothing was ripped, an elaborate black leotard with a pair of white shorts, a red collar and red bracelets as accessories. His cropped jacket was also red, rolled up to his elbows as he spread his wings out, holding his weapon of choice close to him. 

"You think you can beat me? With that stupid looking hammer?" Clive asked, having not moved from his seat. This castle seemed to have a barrier surrounding it, but that wouldn't stop Luke. 

Luke gripped his hammer, red gloves straining against the handle. The weapon was huge, flat sided on one end and sharp as obsidian needles on the other. "You're one to talk- with that stupid looking cape!" 

"Capes aren't stupid! Capes are cool!"

"What are you? Twelve?"

" _ YOU'RE twelve! _ "

"And I still dress better than you, old man!" 

Clive stood, he seemed so upset now. "You will refer to me with my proper title you heathen! It is King. Dove!" He yelled, and Luke snorted. 

"You mean prince Dove? You aren't the king of anything- except maybe the king of stupid capes-"

"Call my cape stupid one more god damn time!" 

"Or what?" Luke asked, having entirely too much fun messing with this guy. Clive huffed, he seemed very … off all of a sudden. " What are you supposed to be anyways? The princess of getting nailed?" 

Luke extended his wings, "Of course not you idiot! I am a boy! The prince of heaven and I'm going to slay you!" 

"... Prince of heaven?" Clive said. Luke looked up at him, his cape was black, but his clothes were white. They were minimalistic, and bright, somehow he was always clean too … what a freak.

He stepped closer, raising his hand. He extended his fingers, and Luke screamed as he was suddenly tangled up tight in chains. They pinched his skin, and left him to squirm in pain as Clive walked over. Cape blowing dramatically in the wind. "Well, it was fun watching you dance, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut our little play date short-" 

Luke gathered up some spit in his mouth, and launched it at Clive. 

It landed on his face, right below his eye, and he screamed. "You- agh! Filthy! Cretin!" Clive said, wiping it off. His face seemed to burn, and Luke grinned. "A little angel spit too much for you, mister? Maybe you should go tell your overlord i'm here and i won't sneeze on you-" 

" _ You're looking at him _ ." 

"... No you're not! I was kicking your butt earlier! No overlord is that weak!" Luke said, squirming around in his restraints. Clive huffed, and adjusted his clothing. "Just who do you think I am?" 

"Some virgin nerd with terrible fashion?"

"I- I am not a virgin!" Clive yelled, "I've totally! I-" he looked away, covering his face for a second, completely red. Luke just watched him have a breakdown. Mumbling something as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I hate you so much-" He mumbled, "But you brought up a good point- I'm not king of anything just yet-" he said. 

"You never will be- because I'm going to kill you! In the name of the- h-hey!" Luke whined, a hand pressing up between his legs. "What do you think you're doing you sweaty old freak!?" He yelled, kicking around in the chains, wincing as they tightened. 

" I'm ensuring my place as royalty- marrying you would make me king of heaven and king of the Exosphere-" 

" It'd make me that too! So you won't get rid of me that easily!"

"Get rid? Oh no- you'd make a perfect little domestic servant-" Clive said, and Luke blushed as Clive began pressing his fingers up, rubbing him through his shorts. "S-stop it you freak!" Luke squirmed, gasping as Clive pulled his shorts off of him, along with his shoes. "It's King Dove-" Clive said, tugging at Luke's leotard. 

"King virginity-" Luke hissed, Gasping as Clive yanked the fabric up. The chains moved a little, and suddenly Luke's legs were wide open. 

"  _ You're _ a virgin-" Clive mumbled. 

"I- I'm twelve! You nonce! Get your creepy old hands away from there!" Luke whined, 

"I'm twenty three!" 

"Disgusting!"

"Silence!" Clive roared, and Luke was quiet. He couldn't open his mouth anymore, looking down in horror as Clive pulled at his pants, and something came slithering out. 

A huge- slimy- thick, meter long tentacle

"Mm-! Ffhhh??!!" 

"That's right- You're looking at the ninth born son of the dragon god, ! King Dove!"

"Mmhph-!" 

"What's that?" Clive asked, removing the seal. Luke breathed, "you're a disgrace! I thought you were just a vampire! You're a dragon and you're fighting a little boy?! How pathetic!"

"You- Killed! Other dragons! Don't act like you weren't trying to slice my head off you nuisance!" Clive said, hooking his finger around Luke's leotard. 

"Stop! That's going to kill me!" 

"Relax- I won't put the whole thing in- after all- you're still a virgin." Clive said, the appendage coiling around Luke's leg. Clive held onto it, keeping Luke's leotard pushed off to the side as the tip to his appendage poked at Luke's entrance. 

" I've never seen a human male with such genitals- You'll be perfect-" Clive said, all but drooling as he put the tip in. 

"S-stop! Please!" Luke gasped as it flicked up and down his slit, looking for the entrance. Clive was pushing at the wrong thing, rubbing Luke's clit, making him squirm before he finally found the hole. 

"V-virgin-" 

"Shut- up! You expect me to figure out this Rubik's cube on the spot?" 

"Did you just- call my- Augh-!" Luke arched, being coaxed onto his back by the chains. "Quiet-" Clive said, putting his hand over Luke's face as he shoved himself further in. Luke was full pretty fast, but it was barely even the tip of what Clive had. 

"Your leg is so soft-" Clive mumbled, grinding himself against it. Luke wondered where he was keeping this thing, that whole time. It was massive- maybe he shrunk it like the rest of his body, and just decided to change it back for this. 

Either way, he was humping Luke's leg, his face shoved into the boy's stomach as he continued to plow him. "Mmh- hh!" Luke moaned, and Clive opened his eyes, looking at him. He bit Luke, jaw locking onto his hip, sending Luke's heart a shock. 

Luke could feel something going into his bloodstream, and all of a sudden, he was really tired, and really warm between his legs. He groaned, before moving out of the way of Clive's mouth, "st-stop - Snake!" He thrashed, but it all just started to feel so good. He moaned, feeling Clive unwind himself from his leg, and pull out. He slid between Luke's legs, and pushed his tip back into Luke's hole, trying to slide the rest of it in alongside it. 

"Angh! It- won't fit!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good-" Clive thrusted, and Luke groaned, his stomach growing as Clive filled him. He was hyperventilating, and in a few more seconds, he was cumming, being mercilessly thrusted into as his body shot out as much liquid as it could. It all dripped onto the floor, Leaving Luke twitching, and crying, turning his head as Clive gripped his hips, trying to get himself all the way inside. 

Luke didn't know if his body could handle it, but Clive knew angels were durable. He could probably fuck Luke even as a dragon. 

Luke was completely quiet, before Clive finally did it, forcing himself all the way inside of Luke. 

Luke could barely breathe, his stomach was huge by now, he was about to rip himself open. 

It only got worse as Clive suddenly came, but he continued to thrust, stuffing his seed deep inside of Luke, ensuring that he got pregnant. "Noo! Stop! Get it out!" Luke whined, being held down until the last drop was mercilessly trickling down his leg … 

Only then did Clive pull out, but his cum went nowhere, staying inside of Luke, locked where it should be. 

Luke fell to the floor, and winced, his immediate first reaction being to shove his fingers in himself to try and get it out. 

"Don't bother- it's not gonna come out- you and your tiny cervix-" 

"No- noo! I don't wanna get pregnant!"

"Too bad- shouldn't have just decided you wanted to kill dragons- now you're going to be my incubator- i hope you like having babies cause there's way more where that came from-" 

Luke looked up at Clive, feeling violated beyond belief … but at least Clive didn't seem to know the difference between a human boy and a human girl, so it wouldn't be like how it was back home. 

"H-how long will it take?" 

"Eh- like- a month? Three weeks-" Clive shrugged, stepping on Luke's hammer. It broke, shattering under his foot with a loud crunch. 

" Maybe two months if there's a lot of them-" 

"H-how much is a lot?" 

"Ah- hmm- well usually there's about six or seven- but if we're Lucky, you'll have at least twelve-"

"T-twelve!?"

"Isn't this great? I kinda always wanted kids but I thought I was too young-" 

Luke huffed, "plus you're a virgin-" He mumbled, before apologising as Clive let his foot rest on his stomach. "I'm not a virgin!" Clive growled, before huffing as he walked off. "You can sleep on the floor with the rest of the dirt tonight- someone will come throw you in a bath in the morning-"

"W-wait!"

Luke didn't get a chance to ask him anything, he was immediately gone … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been about six months, and Luke had given birth a total of seven times. He was- surprised at the fact that his body hadn't gained much weight anywhere except for his stomach, which was full of babies, even now. He was usually naked, a thin, see through, silk gown covering his body as Clive refused to not mess with him. Luke sat on Clive's lap, him and his stupid throne and his stupid crown and his stupid kingdom. Clive seemed to like Luke better when he was pregnant, rubbing his stomach, kissing his face. Luke tried not to like him back, but Clive was barely ever anything to be afraid of. He was strong, yes, but stupid, and easily bossed around if you did it the right way. There were little versions of him everywhere, occasionally coming up to them to scream, as kids do. They grew up so fast too, the first bunch already looked like ten year olds- and required so much attention. 

"C-cwive- I don't wanna have any more babies- this is enough- there's so many! I can't take care of all of them!" 

Clive barely listened, biting at Luke's neck. " I'll get a maid-" he mumbled. Luke blushed, he didn't want a dang maid, he wanted his freedom. But instead, he had to sit here, constantly inflated, barely able to walk.

"If you really don't want to have anymore- then i'll kill you now and get it over with-" Clive said, holding Luke's face in his hands. "But don't worry- i'll make you feel good one last time before I do-"

  
  
  


"... I- I love babies!" 


End file.
